Pull Me Away, Keep Me
by Yuki Daviji
Summary: Mary is a goddess who is allied with Kronos. Can Percy convince Mary that she doesn't belong to Luke? Or will the Son of Hermes steal her away? DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

**New God and Goddess  
**

* * *

_A/N: I own nothing except for my OC, Mary, and my other OC, Bernard. If you wish to use them, please just ask._

* * *

**Prologue: **

I can remember that day; it was nothing like the book at all. Actually, I didn't believe it myself at first and from the look of it he didn't either. Well, I guess I'm probably confusing you by now, right? Let's go back to the beginning.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, it's just the prologue. Just so you get an idea of whats to come. _


	2. And I thought she was scary before

_A/N: First chapter! I do not own Percy Jackson but do own my OC's Mary and Bernard._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**And I thought she was scary before**

It was a normal day at school... Well, as normal as school can get for me. Sitting there in band, having the feeling that something was about to go very wrong. Casting my eyes over to the left a bit, I noticed something shimmering above his head. (A/N: I'll explain who he is later). Finally, I braved my fear and turned my head completely.

The symbol of the Greek God Hermes flashed above his head. I blinked thinking I was imagining it. When I opened my eyes, the same symbol flashed. I knew I wasn't dreaming. No one else seemed to have seen it. I concluded that it must have been a trick of the light. Until, I noticed a shimmering blue and red light above my head.

Looking up, I saw the symbols for the Greek Gods, Nike Goddess of Victory, and Ares, God of War. Now I really thought I was crazy. My band teacher suddenly grew wings and claws. I knew I should have stayed home today; this was getting more insane by the second!

I thought she was just going to stand there and do nothing until she started screaming, "NIKE BROKE HER SACRED OATH! AND NOW YOU, YOUNG GODDESS MUST PAY THE PRICE!" She must have been really p'oed because I hardly had enough time to dive out of the way before she hurled a smoldering fireball at my head. I guess I should feel lucky that she had really bad aim, but that fireball almost hit him. After a few more fireballs and burnt chairs, she seemed to realize that I could not be hit and decided to turn on my former crush. I must still have had feelings for him, as I was about to push him out of the way and take the hit myself, but stopped when I heard two voices inside my head.

"Mary, use your headband. It's a shield and do not fear you are the child of victory," one of the voices said.

"TRUST YOUR INSTINCTS MARY! YOU ARE THE CHILD OF WAR!" The other voice screamed sounding very powerful.

I decided to trust the voices, I mean, what else could I do?

As my band teacher spewed another fireball, I held my headband out hoping something would happen. The headband expanded into a celestial bronze shield! Then my instincts kicked in, and I knew exactly how to use the shield. Since he was still in shock, the shield had expanded to protect both of us. After the last fireball smoked out, he started running for his life, somehow dodging every attack. Just then the door burst open and a sword went though my band teachers stomach. She burst into green ash, and oozed all over the floor.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_A/N: Next chapter will be up soon and I will be explaining whom "He" is in the upcoming chapters but if you would like to know early just message me! I had to separate the paragraphs to make it easier to read.  
_


	3. I meet Chiron and Mr D

**I meet Chiron and Mr. D**

* * *

_A/N: This is where I explain everything. Such as who "he" is and Mary's parentage._

* * *

"What just happened?" I asked looking at the new arrivals.

"Well, this will be much easier and safer once we get to camp." The blond one said, wielding a bronze dagger.

"Annabeth, put the dagger down, you're scaring them," The black haired one said.

"Wait... You're Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?" He said coming out of his stunned silence. (A/N: Be patient the explanation is coming up in this chapter)

"Yeah. By reading the books you exposed yourself to every monster within Pennsylvania."

"Percy, we need to get to Camp before more monsters come," Annabeth said acting all high and mighty.

"I think we get it. We're not stupid. Let's just get to camp," I said annoyed with Annabeth's "smarter-than-you" act. (A/N: Ares and Nike do not like Athena because Athena is smarter than Ares and Nike is the goddess of victory and is tired of hearing wisdom from Athena)

"Sorry for having a plan to save us!" Annabeth retorted.

_I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm trying to take Percy or something. I really could care less about Percy. I'm still in love with Bernard. _ (A/N: This is who "he" is and italics mean someone is thinking.)

"I just meant that you don't need to keep repeating yourself. We heard you the first time you came up with the plan and besides I think Percy was about to do something about it."

"I was about to call Blackjack," Percy said looking up at the sky.

Pretty soon, the fluttering of wings could be heard and a magnificent Pegasus landed in front of us.

"Um...I'm afraid of heights..." I weakly said looking up at the Pegasus.

"Don't worry, Blackjack won't drop you. Right, Blackjack?" Percy said looking up at the Pegasus.

Blackjack looked back at Percy, and neighed.

"Alright. You trust us don't you?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I don't think you would do anything to harm us." I said confidently.

"Well...Hey, where's Grover?" Bernard asked looking around.

"Um...Is it enchilada day in the cafeteria today?" Percy asked, looking around as well.

"Yeah. I hate enchiladas." I said.

"I'll get him." Annabeth said running towards the cafeteria to get Grover.

She soon came back pulling Grover behind her.

"But, it was enchilada day and they had free tin cans!" Grover was yelling, trying to go back.

"I grabbed some tin cans and enchiladas for you Grover." Annabeth said.

"Really?!" Grover said looking happy.

"Yes, now lets go before we get attacked because you're making so much noise!" Annabeth said.

We climbed on Blackjacks back and took off for Camp Half-Blood.

After a few hours of flying, we landed inside the magical borders of the Camp.

"You guys need to talk to Chiron, come on," Grover said motioning for us to follow him to the big house.

"We'll see you later!" Annabeth and Percy called and took off for the cabins.

We headed up the steps and into the Big House where Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle.

"The half-bloods, Mr. D, Chiron." Grover said, introducing us.

"Lord Dionysus, Chiron" I said respectfully since I didn't want to know what Mr. D could turn me into.

"Now, there is a child who knows to show respect to the Gods!" Mr. D exclaimed.

"Um..Sir...This is Mary Gannon and Bernard Davis," Grover said, looking respectfully at Mr. D.

"Well. Welcome Maggie Manning and Bobby Davies." Mr. D said sarcastically.

"Um.. It's Mary Gannon and Bernard Davis, Sir." Grover said again.

"Oh yes, well, whatever." Mr. D said returning to the game.

" I assume you have read the books and know what you are." Chiron said, turning to us.

"Yes, but Mary has a bit of a problem," Bernard said.

"What do you mean, Bernard?" Chiron asked.

"When we were claimed, two symbols appeared over her head instead of just one." Bernard said, remembering.

"The symbols of Lord Ares and Lady Nike..." Chiron whispered.

"Yes, those exact two symbols," Bernard mentioned.

"Does this mean the Gods are fighting over whose child I am because no one can remember?" I asked a bit frightened.

"Mary, you are a very special case. You are much more powerful than a half-blood." Chiron said beginning the explanations.

"What does that mean, though?" I asked.

"I'd rather not tell you with Bernard here, as this may put him in more danger knowing. Grover, please take Bernard to Cabin 11." (A/N: This is the Hermes cabin)

Chiron said.

"Yes, Chiron." Grover said, leading Bernard out of the Big House.

"Mary, you are not a half-blood. You are the child of two Gods, making you immortal and a Goddess yourself. Your mother is Nike, the Goddess of Victory, and your father is Ares, the God of War. Problem is, Nike made a pact never to have children. You were not raised on Olympus, as you should have been, because Nike was worried about what Zeus would do if he found out."

"Your band teacher was a fury sent by Hades, because Zeus ordered him to attack you, since he has more powerful monsters."

"You are to be trained as a normal half-blood, and live here at Camp. Until, you are ready to return to Olympus." Chiron said, finishing his explanation.

"What cabin will I live in then?" I asked, knowing that I could be placed either in the Ares cabin or the Nike cabin.

(A/N: This is after Percy makes the deal with the Gods that the minor Gods and Goddess be recognized and have their own cabins)

"Since Lady Nike does not want anything to do with you, you will live in the Ares cabin." Chiron said.

"Why does my mother want nothing to do with me?" I asked, hurt.

"Lady Nike does not want to recognize you, since you are a mistake." Chiron said sadly.

Grover then reappeared, and offered to take me to Cabin 5. (A/N: this is the Ares cabin)

I was quiet the whole way, as I was thinking.

_Why does my own mother hate me? It's not my fault that I was born. I never did anything to her. Its her fault not mine. The Gods are horrible. They make one mistake and hate their child for it. (A/N: when something is written like this, it means that that person is thinking)  
_

"Um..Mary? We're here." Grover said.

"Oh. Right" I said looking up at my new home.

"Well, what have we got here?" Clarisse said, looking me up and down.

"This is your new sister, Mary." Grover said introducing me.

"Ok, you can leave now goat-boy" Clarisse said, motioning at Grover to leave.

Suddenly, Clarisse slapped me on the shoulder saying, "Looks like Father heard my prayer! I've always wanted a strong sister of Ares! Now I can fight with people on my own level instead of these boys!"

(A//N: I know this is a bit out of character for Clarisse but Mary needs a good relationship with her sister Clarisse, because of what is coming up. And Clarisse is so strong she has already beaten all the guys in her cabin and needs a new challenge. Also, all the children of Ares like each other because they are family.)

I smiled, slapping her back. "I'm glad to be around people who are like me!"

"Our cabin fights for each other and for Ares!" Clarisse said, looking proud.

"Come on in! You need to meet everyone else!" Clarisse said, pulling me in the cabin.

After meeting everyone else, Clarisse started teaching me how to fight even better.

"You need a better weapon." Clarisse said looking at the sword I was currently using.

"Maybe, Father will give you a magical weapon like my electrical spear!" She said looking excited.

Pretty soon we heard the conch shell blow for dinner.

As we lined up, Clarisse made me co-cabin leader because I was the only other girl of Ares.

As we sat down, Mr. D said "We have two new campers today, so welcome Maggie Manning and Bobby Davies."

"Mary Gannon and Bernard Davis, who cares?" Mr. D said hearing Chiron's name correction.

We got up to give our offering to the Gods. I scrapped the tastiest portion of meat off my plate and thought:

_Father, I wish I could see you one time. I feel really bad that mother hates me. And I could use a magical weapon, though you don't really have to since I know you won't fight my battles for me._

When I sat back down at the Ares table next to Clarisse, there was a huge bang and a cloud of smoke.

* * *

_A/N: Who is it? Next chapter will be uploaded soon! And I hope I got the explanation right! And I'm so happy this one is above 1,000 words!_


	4. I get attacked again

**Chapter 3: I get attacked again...**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I had schoolwork and didn't get to write this for a while. I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

ALL OC'S! (MARY AND BERNARD) BELONG TO ME! IF YOU WISH TO USE THEM ASK FIRST!

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND LOTS OF SWEARING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!

* * *

After that huge explosion everyone looked around. Since they knew no monsters could enter the camp they did noting and continued with what they were doing. Suddenly, a giant hellhound jumped at me. I didn't even have enough time to duck! I was hit by it and went flying across the room and into the wall.

Chiron yelled something in Greek, which I understood to be "Quick! My bow!"

I had no idea what was going on. My vision was blurred and blood was running down my head, but I managed to stand up.

Then, I noticed I had no weapon. Well, this was just great. A giant hellhound that shouldn't even be able to get into camp attacks me and I have no weapon. I felt the back of my head trying to see how bad the damage was. I moved my fingertips up my head, until they brushed something metal. I grabbed my headband remembering what it did when I was attacked before.

Thank the Gods that the other campers who were attacking it distracted the beast. Well...Except the Hermes campers who were to busy tying to save their food...Losers....

I threw out my headband praying to the Gods that the shield would appear. The beast shot a blast of hot fire at me and I ducked hoping that the shield would be there.

It wasn't. The fire hit me and I started burning. Everything around me was spinning. I could see the underworld now and I knew I was close to death. Before I passed out I cursed the Gods. I had the shield before and now they decide to take it back? What had I ever done to them?

I woke up in the infirmary again, with Clarisse, Nico DiAngelo, Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron around my bed.

Clarisse was the first to speak. "I thought you would have been a good daughter of Ares. But all you have done is disgraced our father. You are no longer my sister." She said, looking disappointed at me, shaking her head.

Then came Nico, the son of Hades. "I have no idea why my father sent the hellhound. I wasn't able to control it and they usually obey every word I say. You nearly died, I could see your death in my eyes." He said looking ashamed of what his father had done.

Percy then tried to make the situation a little better, "Well... It looks like I'm not the only unfortunate one around here!" He said smiling a little and trying to brighten up the room and failing miserably.

Then came that bitch, child of Athena, who thought she knew everything. "Its because you're here that the whole camp is endangered and threatened by things that shouldn't even be able to cross the camp boundaries." She yelled looking very pissy at me.

Then came the pony-man. (My nickname for Chiron.) "Mary, we have no idea how the hellhound got in, who sent it, why it was here, and basically everything about it. Plus, even the best healer of Apollo could not treat your wounds. We can't figure that out either. I'm sorry, Mary." He said looking down as well.

I yelled, "SO I'M STUCK LOOKING LIKE A FUCKING BURN VICTIM FOREVER! I'M BEING BLAMED FOR THIS CRAP THAT I HAD NO IDEA ABOUT UNTIL TODAY! WHY DON' THE GODS JUST KILL ME AND SERVE ME UP ON A FUCKING SILVER PLATTER!"

I glared at them daring any of them to contradict me.

"Um...Mary? You shouldn't say things like that. If the Gods really do hate you or don't like you, they may listen and then you wouldn't be here anymore," said goat-boy. (My nickname for Grover.)

"WELL WHAT THE FUCKING HADES DID I EVER DO TO THE GODS!? IF THEY DIDN'T WANT ME, WHY DIDN'T MY FUCKING MOTHER JUST STAY A FUCKING VIRGIN AND NOT GET IT ON WITH FUCKING ARES?!" I screamed even louder!

Chiron then spoke again, "I think you need to visit the Oracle, Mary."

"WHAT THE FUCKING WHAT?!" I yelled still pretty mad.

"The Oracle is the giver of prophesies for the quests. If we send you on one you may find the answer to who wants you dead." Chiron said.

"Well, I'll try but I can't say it'll work. Remember that Apollo hates me?" I said.

Percy then came back with a redheaded girl. Weird.... I didn't even notice he left.

"This is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's our camp Oracle." He said, introducing me.

"And Rachel, this is Mary, Daughter of Ares." He said pointing me out to Rachel.

"Hello, pleased to EWWW?! WHATS WRONG WITH HER?!!" Rachel screamed pointing at me.

"WELL GUESS WHAT? LOOKS LIKE I'M NOT GETTING THAT FUCKING PROPHECY AFTER ALL! YOU WOULD LOOK LIKE THIS TO IF THE FUCKING GODS DECIDED TO TAKE AWAY YOUR SHIELD AS SOON AS YOU WERE ATTACKED BY A FUCKING HELLHOUND! ITS PRICKS LIKE YOU THAT MAKE ME WANT TO KILL SOMETHING!" I screamed at her.

"Rachel, just give her the prophecy before she really kills something," Grover said looking around nervously.

"SHUT UP GOAT-BOY!

"Fine. Who wants to kill me?" I asked look at the redhead bitch.

A green mist snaked out of her mouth and formed itself into the Gods.

_You shall travel west_

_With a child of each_

_The Sea_

_Wisdom_

_And the Son of Hermes _

_You shall find the truth_

_And realize _

_Olympus to save _

_or _

_Olympus to change._

_Which shall it be _

_Child of Ares_

The green mist snaked back into her mouth, and the Gods disappeared.

"Well that doesn't sound very pretty. " Annabeth said.

"Obviously. Looks like I get to take Percy with me." I said.

"How do you know that?" Annabeth said looking mad.

"Well it says, Child of the Sea. There's only one, Percy." I said in an I'm-Smarter-Than-A-Child-Of-Athena tone.

"We'll figure out the rest tomorrow. You all need to get some rest. Mary, you will stay here because of your injuries. You begin your journey tomorrow, secretly though so that you are not attacked on the way there. " Chiron said.

* * *

A/N: I bet you all thought that was Ares! Apollo hates her because he is the God of medicine and his beast healer couldn't heal her, so he doesn't want her to be healed. Well things are getting interesting now. I need to leave the quest for the next chapter though because it's a new scene change. I tried my best with the prophecy and I think it turned out ok. I hope to update again soon, but may not because of school and other things. I hope you liked it! :D


	5. Quest Start

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter. As always if you wish to use my OC's please just ask and credit me when you use them, thank you! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Quest Start**

My alarm clock went off making that stupid, loud beeping noise no one likes. I groped around for it, before placing my hand on something. I grabbed it and chucked it against the wall hoping to make it shut up and let me sleep. I heard a crash and knew I broke the stupid thing.

I yawned and pulled myself out of bed, half-asleep. I stumbled over to my things and grabbed my clothes. I put on the black bra not daring to see my scared, burned body. I threw on the black boy-shorts that went with it, always keeping my eyes closed. Then I pulled on my blue basketball t-shirt and jeans. I slid my feet into my sneakers and grabbed my backpack, which was filled with all my possessions. Though, I didn't have any. All it was filled with was ambrosia, nectar, damarchas, and some mortal money.

Finally, opening my burned crusted eyes, I looked around. I walked forward and grabbed the door handle. I pulled back suddenly because when I grabbed the handle I forgot about the burns and scars on my hand and grabbed the handle too hard.

I slowly reached for the handle again and pushed the door open. I took a careful step outside making sure no one was there to attack me. After that careful check, I turned back and closed the door behind me.

Lord Apollo, God of the Sun was just beginning to drive the sun chariot across the sky. The sea was calm and the sky was just breaking dawn. I walked around camp for a while, shuffling my injured feet in the grass and sand, just thinking about my life.

I walked until I had reached the forest where we played capture-the-flag. The huge rock that was called "Zeus-Fist" was a great place to think. I was walking towards it when I noticed I was not the only one there. A blond male, who had the look like he had done something wrong, was standing there. I kept walking until he stopped me.

"The Gods have hurt you as well, haven't they?" He asked looking me up and down.

I was saddened by my burned and damaged body. "Who are you?" I retorted.

"Sorry, I'm Luke Crestlian, Son of Hermes." He said, running a hand through his hair and looking up at the sky.

I knew it was only right to give him my name as well. "I'm Mary Gannon, Daughter of Ares and Nike, though Nike hates me and so does the Ares cabin." I said, sighing.

"I was attacked by a hellhound, and nearly burned to death. I was also attacked by a Fury, and learned that my parents hate me. So, you could say the Gods have hurt me." I answered his question.

"The Gods do not care for us. All they care about is themselves. My father abandoned me when I was little and did nothing when I fought for my life everyday. Tahila, Daughter of Zeus, was turned into a pine tree for trying to save the lives of two other half-bloods. " He said, pointing to the pine tree across the camp border.

"Is that all? Just a pine tree? They could have at least done something more." I said angered by the Gods actions for Tahila.

"Help me tear Olympus down stone by stone. Help me get revenge on the Gods for the things they have done." Luke said, holding out his hand.

" I will help you, just tell me how." I answered taking his hand.

" You will start to receive dreams where a voice will tell you to do things. Listen to the voice and do them." Luke said, still holding my hand.

"Oh, and wear this wherever you are, so others who are helping can identify you, so they don't accidentally attack you. Just make sure it's very hard to see for everyone else." He said, holding out a small silver scythe on a chain.

I took the scythe, and clipped it to one of my belt loops and put it into my pocket.

"Alight. Thank you, Luke." I said.

"No, thank you, Mary. You are helping a cause which will save thousands or even millions of lives." Luke said looking down at me.

"Oh and make sure you don't tell anyone about the scythe or the dreams, alight?" He asked.

"Deal. I promise." I said.

The sun was rising by now and it was about 7:00A.M. I was due to leave on the quest at 8:00 and needed to be there early.

"I have to go now, I have um...a...." I didn't really want to tell him about my quest. I wasn't sure why but felt uneasy telling him.

"A quest. I know what you are doing. I don't want to put a damper on anything, but even if you complete it I doubt it will make Nike and the Ares cabin like you. " Luke said, solemnly.

"If you ever need to talk to me, just think my name inside your head. All important members can do this. And I can talk to you the same way, just so you aren't surprised." He said.

I heard people calling my name then and knew I had to leave.

"I'm sorry, Luke, I have to..." I said before he cut me off.

"Yes, Mary. Listen to the dreams, don't tell anyone." Luke said before fading away.

By the time Percy and Annabeth got there, Luke was completely gone.

"There you are Mary! We were looking for you!" Percy exclaimed, panting.

"Thanks for coming to look for me, guys." I said looking down and putting my hand inside my pocket, checking that the scythe was still there.

"We need to get going." Annabeth said.

"I know. I'm coming." I said beginning to follow them down the hill.

When we finally got down the hill, we walked to the big house.

Once inside, Chiron began speaking.

"We have no idea where you are to be going because the prophecy does not say. It just says you are searching for the truth and that you will travel west. So it is up to you to decide where to go."

"We should probably try all the Greek monuments and things in case there is something there." Annabeth said.

"Where's Bernard? He was supposed to be here by now." I asked looking around and paying no attention to Annabeth.

Suddenly, the patter of feet could be heard on the stone steps out side and Bernard Davis rushed in.

"Sorry, I overslept because my cabin decided to steal my alarm clock." He said panting.

"It's quite alright, Bernard. Now as I was saying before, all the prophecy says is that you shall travel west." Chiron said, nodding to Bernard.

"So we're basically going a quest to find the truth for Mary, and all we know is that we should travel west? We don't know what we should be doing? That is really stupid." Bernard said.

"Yes, yes we are. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, looking at Bernard.

"No, not at all Mary." Bernard said looking frightened, because I was a child of Ares and could beat him into a pulp.

"Good. Well, Annabeth thinks it's a good idea to visit Greek kinds of things in the world. And since she is a child of Athena, I doubt she's wrong." I said.

"Alight, do you have everything you need?" Chiron asked, looking at each of us.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Bernard? Why do you have 5 bags with you? We can't take all of that." Annabeth and I asked at the same time, staring at Bernard.

"I didn't want to leave my prank stuff and running things behind. My cabin mates might do something to them." Bernard answered, looking shameful.

"Well... You can take your running clothes and things, but leave the prank items." I said, motioning to Bernard's things.

"Since it looks like you are all ready, I will walk with you to Tahila's Tree." Chiron said, getting off the chair he was sitting on.

"Thanks, Chiron." Percy said, looking happy as always.

We walked in silence, because it was obvious most of us where thinking about the quest. Though I was lagging behind, since every time I moved my legs, the burns and scars on them would rub together and cause an agonizing pain.

"Here is where I leave you. May the Gods be with you." Chiron said, stopping before he crossed the boundary line.

"And with you, Chiron." Everyone else said.

I saw no reason to tell him that. The Gods hate me. Why should I hope they blessed someone else?

We walked down the hill and into the streets of New York. After about two blocks of walking, we stopped at a bus station.

"Where are we going Annabeth?" Percy asked, voicing what I was wondering.

"I thought it would be a good idea to visit the Parthenon in Tennessee. It's a temple dedicated to my mother, Athena. And I thought she might help us out a little." Annabeth answered.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head.

_Mary? Are you there? _

_I'm here, Luke. What is it?_

_Where are you going first?_

_Well... It seems as though we're going to the Parthenon in Tennessee to see if Annabeth's mother will help us. _

_Who's with you? _

_Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Grover Underwood the Sater and Bernard Davis, Son of Hermes, your half-brother. _

_Of course Chiron would send Percy. He's the one who is always ruining our plans. Keep an eye on him and Annabeth. Oh, and keep an eye on Bernard._

_Why do I need to keep an eye on Bernard, Luke? Is something wrong?_

_I cannot answer that, Mary. Just please do._

_Alight, Luke, I will. _

_I have to go now, Mary. Just remember to answer when I talk to you and to keep me updated on what is going on._

_I will Luke._

The voice disappeared from my head and I looked around.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked, looking at them.

" You zoned out for over 5 minutes, Mary. No demigod should be able to do that. Except the children of Apollo, and that's only when they are having visions." Annabeth said.

"Really? It was over 5 minutes? It seemed like only 2 minutes, though." I said.

"Well, the bus is here!" Bernard said.

"Alight." Annabeth and I said, getting up from the bench we were sitting on.

We boarded the bus, and paid the fare with the mortal money we had.

"Take a seat, sweeties." The creepy female bus driver said.

I sat next to Grover and Annabeth and Percy sat together. Bernard preferred to sit by himself, and think of the friends who he left behind in Pittsburgh, PA.

Annabeth and Percy were in this huge discussion about what Annabeth thought about architecture. Though, Percy did look pretty bored.

Of course, all Grover did was play a song on his reed pipes that sounded exactly like Hillary Duff and chew on tin cans.

After about 10 minutes of doing staring out the window and watching New York pass by, I looked up at the ceiling.

I mean, hey. I have ADHD.

I felt around in my pocket a little, just to make sure that no one could see the scythe that Luke gave me. I felt the smooth, cold metal against my hand, and felt relieved.

Turning to Bernard, in hopes of making him my friend since I left all my friends behind in Pittsburgh, as well I asked the one question that was on my mind.

"Bernard, do you think anyone else in your family could be a demigod? I mean, you do have two brothers." I asked, looking down and blushing at the same time.

"I doubt it, and even if they were I highly doubt it would change anything in my family." Bernard said, turning away from me and looking out the window.

Well, I got that feeling that he didn't want to talk to me. He probably thinks this whole demigod thing is my fault. I mean, before we knew we were demigods he was pretty mean to me and some of my friends. But, I was mean to him as well. I didn't spread rumors of anything like that. Ah, well.

I rested my head against the seat and soon fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: When Mary and Luke talk to each other, time passes differently than it does in the real world. I'm also sorry this took so long to get up. I was having a difficult time with my family and I didn't have much time to put this up. I hope to work on the next chapter as soon as possible. I hope you liked this chapter. More characters will be coming up in later chapters and more will be explained. If you would want your character in this story, I will be happy to put it in here. Just message me with some basic information. Oh, and I know I spelled Luke's last name wrong and Tahila's name wrong as well. I'm sorry about that. The part about the Parthenon in Tennessee was based off the movie.


	6. The Gods Upon Olympus and Below

A/N: Sorry. I didn't have any more ideas for this story and then I found this chapter hidden away in one of my many notebooks. I'm really sorry that this took so long! And thank you to the people who have favorited this! That makes me happy when I realize that people like this story and I will continue writing as much and as fast as I can. School is starting soon and I have a Harry Potter and a Spy Kids story to write so I will update as much as I can! Here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I only own Mary and Bernard.

Upon Olympus the Gods were having a very heated argument. All accept Hermes who was to busy updating Facebook, since he created it.

"She must be disposed of! She is a mistake! She shouldn't be alive! She poses a major danger to us and to Olympus!" Zeus ranted.

Athena had been trying for hours to explain to Zeus that maybe Mary could help them in the war against Kronos and if they disposed of her it would just make everything worse. Of course, Zeus was so into his rant that he was just ignoring Athena by now.

Aphrodite had sided with Zeus because she hated ugly people and Mary was a burn victim. Thus, making her ugly. Plus Mary did not believe in love because all the guys that she liked never liked her back and they were mean to her.

Apollo didn't really care, but if he had to chose a side he also would have sided with Zeus because he once tried to win Nike over but she refused and then she went and got it on with Ares.

Artemis was with Athena because since Mary had been rejected by every boy she had ever met she would have made a very good hunter because she would never be swayed by men.

Poseidon was only interested in his giant aquarium, "Oh look! My goldfish is havin'

babies!" He yelled with a giant smile on his face.

"Poseidon! No one here cares weather or not your stupid goldfish is having babies! We are trying to to discuss what we are going to do about Mary and Bernard!" Screamed Zeus, his hair dangerously crackling with electricity.

"I care weather or not my goldfish is havin' babies," Poseidon whispered quietly.

Hermes who had looked up at the mention of his son, Bernard, was wondering why they had to do something about his half-blood son. What danger did Bernard pose to Olympus as a half-blood?

"Zeus, Bernard is only one of half-blood sons. He poses no threat to Olympus or to any of us. Why do we need to have a discussion about what we are going to do about a normal half-blood? Bernard has no prophecy like Percy did."

"He may look like another half-blood, Hermes, but he is no half-blood. His mother was NOT a mortal."

"I think I know who Bernard's mother is, thank you!" Hermes yelled, very put out by Zeus suggestion that he slept with some random woman and couldn't remember it.

"Hermes, I've tested his blood. His mother was Nix, the goddess of night." Athena said very quietly.

Hermes turned pale knowing that when Athena said something she was 99.99% right. He still didn't understand why his child as a danger even though Bernard was a young god. Nix is just a minor goddess, the powers Bernard gained from her would be very week and would not be able to attacked Olympus at all.

"How do I not remember sleeping with Nix?" Hermes asked himself, his head in his hands.

"1...2...3….5! My goldfish had five babies!" Poseidon announced, much to the annoyance of every one else.

"POSEIDON! WE'RE HAVING A CRISIS MEETING HERE!" Screamed Zeus, thunder beginning to rumble.

"Sorry! What are we discussing? The levels of Super Mario Bros? That would be great 'cause I can't beat the fire level at all!"

"NO! DAMM IT POSEIDON! WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!"

"Zeus, you sound like a really pissed off wife or something. Poseidon commented, laughing.

Thunder rumbled even louder, lighting started to crackle, and Zeus drew himself up to his full god form and clutched his bronze master bolt.

"I AM NOT A WOMAMN POSEIDON! NO WE ARE NOT DISCUSSING SUPER MARIO BROS! WE ARE DISCUSSING WHAT THE HADES WE ARE GOING TO DO ABOUT MARY AND BERNARD!"

"Time to feed my seahorse!" Poseidon exclaimed happily, wandering back over to his giant aquarium.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGG!"

The other gods quickly left the room so that they wouldn't have to deal with Zeus's wrath.

"Well, I think that the only thing that we can do is watch and wait. Bernard does not know that he is a god and giving him that knowledge might overwhelm him. He needs to figure out his powers and his purpose by himself. As for Mary, she also needs to work out her own powers. That means, Nike and Ares, that you can not interfere with her battles or make her lose or do anything that might harm her. If either one of them shows signs that they could turn on Olympus we shall take steps to help them back to the right path. If they stray to far and we are unable to help them, we shall indeed find a way to dispose of them." Athena reasoned, giving the gods her battle plan.

Of course no one ever contradicts Athena. The gods began to return to what ever they were doing before the meeting was called as Athena stayed behind to tell Zeus what the plan was.

As all this was going on at Olympus, Bernard was continuing on his journey blissfully unaware that danger was creeping up.

A shadowy figure watched the young god, "Sweet Bernard. It's a shame that I must ruin your pretty little face. But that master has ordered it. Wait a little young god, wait. And you will be forced to use your powers."

"How is he progressing?" Asked another figure who was seated on a throne and didn't look too happy.

"He is unaware of his powers or of his true heritage yet. If we can force him to use his powers and make them go out of control he will become afraid of them. Then we can offer to help him control them in exchange for a price. "

"Yes, yes. But my brother on Olympus he will not let us complete this so easily. "

"Lord Zeus has taken Athena's plan. They are going to watch and wait. If any one of the two show signs of going evil they shall take steps to steer them back to the right path. If they are too far gone and can not be steered back then they shall take steps to dispose of them." The cloaked figure said.

"Hmm..Watch and wait.. If I know Athena she has a back up plan in her brain as well. We can not risk letting Olympus know what we are up to. We shall take the same path of watching and waiting. When we see a perfect opportunity we shall put our plan into action. But we must not be detected before that. Keep an eye on Olympus and on the young gods."

"Of course My Lord," Said the figure bowing and backing out of the throne room.

"Just remember that failure shall not be tolerated. "

"Of course My Lord," whispered the figure, bowing once again and leaving the throne room.


	7. You've Got to be Kidding

A/N: The beginning of the relationship between Mary and Luke will be soon. Mary needs to have a relationship with Luke before she can have one with Percy. And by relationship I mean an allegiance, a crush. The boyfriend/girlfriend thing will come after I put up the poll about who Mary should be with. And that will come after her relationship with both is established.

Yuki: Now time for the horrible annoying disclaimers Go on Percy!

Percy: Yuki does not own Percy Jackson. She only owns Mary and Bernard.

Yuki: Good Percy!

Percy: Now will you tell me where Riptide is?

Yuki: Nope!

* * *

After Bernard gave me such a rude answer to my question I decided to sleep. Memphis was far away, I was on a bus so the ride would take forever, and I never know when I might be attacked. My life is just great isn't it? With all the gods trying to kill me and whatnot. Sighing I rested my head against the window and soon fell asleep, my hand still clutching the gift Luke gave me. I hope I can help him and his cause. He's been hurt too and who knows how many more demigods have been hurt by the Gods? People might say the cause is horrible but they don't know until they have experienced pain at the hands of the Gods that they put their faith in.

I usually don't dream for some reason but one came to me this time. Luke stood there but something was odd about him, he looked younger. And then there was a girl who I assume was younger Annabeth. I think she was about five, maybe? She seemed distressed for some reason. Monsters, perhaps? Ah who cares anyway, I don't even like Annabeth. She's a horrible know-it-all.

Suddenly the scene changed. I assume I was on Olympus because I sure as hell wasn't in Kansas anymore. I looked around at the empty throne room. 12 chairs….What about Hades, and the minor gods? Like Nike, my mother? Or Nix, goddess of darkness? Did Zeus have such a big ego that he had to restrict access to Olympus so he could get his ego stroked? And then I realized I wasn't the only one in the room. Hearing footsteps, I whirled around sword drawn and in attack

mode.

The god who looked menacing and was wearing mostly red spoke, "Good. Always be on your guard. If you let it down for even a minute you will be killed. Even in your sleep you must be on guard. " His voice sounded commanding like he had once commanded an army.

I ran through all the Gods I knew of in my head, searching for one who's title would match the God before me. Then it came to me. I was looking at Ares, God of War. My father.

"Father." I said, staring him down. "Why did you not stop Nike from taking away my shield when I was attacked by the Hellhound and burned? You helped Carlesse before on her quest for the golden fleece, you even gave her an electric spear. Why am I the one demigod who everyone seems to hate?" I asked, glaring at him, daring him to come up with a good answer.

"Even the gods can play favorites, Mary. And we can not get involved with other gods and what they do."

"SO IF NIKE SUDDENLY DECIDES TO HAVE ME KILLED NO ONE CAN DO ANYTHING? NOTHING CAN STOP HER? AND FAVORITES MY ASS! WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT CARLESSE? I'M A GODDESS SHE'S JUST A DEMIGOD!" I screeched, pissed off by that answer.

So apparently I'm nothing to anyone. I'm a goddess and yet for some reason I just don't matter? Luke's right the gods need to be demolished, Olympus must be destroyed. If Olympus is allowed to endure, we shall all die due to the gods foolishness and selfishness.

"Ah yes, the temper all of my children have seems to be most prominent in you. And Nike can not directly kill you. To do that would be a declaration of war against me and a declaration of war against me is a declaration of war against Olympus. You do not need favoritism, Mary. You need no help. I can not help you, I can not interfere directly with my children." Ares said as she turned and strode out of the room.

Oh well that's just great. No help, which mostly likely mean that my shield will fail again. Which means I'm completely useless in battle. I have no idea where this sword I'm holding came from, I don't even have a sword.

The throne room of Olympus began spinning, chaining into something darker. An abyss, a crack in the ground. Somehow I knew what this place was. It was deep in the realm of Hades, the underworld. It was giving off a sense of darkness. I didn't like this one bit. It was pure evil this place. I turned and began to walk away when a voice came out of that horrible pit, Tartarus.

"Why do you run young goddess? You supported Luke. By supporting Luke you support me, dear one. Don't you want to see Olympus fall? Watch the gods crumble like dust?" The voice said, evil in its tone.

"I do but I don't trust you. You ate your children, and killed your father to gain power. I do want to see Olympus and the Gods destroyed, but I do not serve you. I am not Luke. I am not loyal to you, I am loyal to myself, and to Luke. But not you."

"But don't you see dear girl. Luke is mine. He's my servant, he will help me rise from this dammed pit. And by using my powers he shall destroy Olympus for good. The very thing you want. The present he gave you? The scythe is my symbol. I am the Lord of Time. You are already drawn to me. You already serve me." The voice said, laughing.

I put my hand in my pocket and drew out the scythe Luke had given me. How had I not noticed what it really was? "I am not yours to command." I shouted, stabbing the scythe with the sword that once again appeared out of nowhere. By doing so I hopped to destroy it, thereby destroying my allegiance to Kronos.

"You can not destroy it. You are tied to me, tied to Luke, tied to the cause, and tied toTartarus. It's to late young goddess." The voice chuckled. I could feel its power growing in my mind, I had to fight it. But I was weakening. The words the voice spoke were exactly what I wanted.

" By destroying Olympus you destroy Nike and Ares. The two Gods who created you but now shun you and want you dead. After they are gone, you shall take their place in the new world we shall create. You shall be more powerful than them. A fearsome goddess you shall be. The thrones they held shall be yours. You shall be recognized by the other Gods and they shall obey you. The demigods shall be your army. To maneuver wherever you wish." The voice whispered, in a caring but powerful tone.

Yes, that was exactly what I wanted. To have my existence fulfilled, to be more powerful than the gods themselves. My own army sounded nice as well. I could kill off Miss know-it-all and take the things I wanted in the world. I would be a great commander.

"Who do you serve, young goddess? What is your desire?"" The voice asked, in a commanding tone.

"I serve the Lord Kronos, Lord of Time. I wish to see Olympus crushed and the Gods destroyed. I wish to see a new era of power." I said.

"You are mine young goddess. Listen to Luke, any order he gives you, you are to obey. Do not show any sign of allegiance to me or to Luke. Gain the others trust. When you know of their plans, relay all the information to Luke. Any information on defenses or attack plans are to also be relayed."

"Yes, my Lord."

Suddenly I felt something shaking me.

"Mary!"

"What?" I said, looking around. The bus had stopped and two other ladies had gotten on.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"About 3 hours." Percy answered.

"Alright." Something didn't feel right. I felt imminent danger. The three ladies on the bus were not right.

"Percy." I whispered.

"Yea?"

"Something doesn't feel right. I'm sensing danger. And I've got a feeling the three ladies are the cause of it. They're not human."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Draw our weapons but secretly. If they're after us they'll be bound to sense it and reveal their true forms. Then we can know what we're fighting."

Percy nodded and moved to tell Annabeth and Grover what the plan was. The only weapon I had was a shield and I wasn't even sure if the thing would work. I suppose the only thing I can do is to protect the mortals and get them off this bus and out of harms way before things get ugly. Walking across the aisle I whispered in Bernard's ear what we were going to do. He nodded and drew his sword. Annabeth had her dagger out, Percy drew Riptide and Grover pulled out some tin cans.

All three of the creepy ladies looked up at the very instant all our weapons were drawn. As soon as they looked up, I moved to tell the mortals that we were making a pit-stop and that they needed to get off the bus.

"Time to die demigods!" Cried the bus driver, turning into something that could not be mistaken. A Fury. Just great. First my band teachers a Fury, then the Hellhound, and now all three of the Furies are here.

I looked down at my arm and taped what should release my shield. In my head I made a silent prayer that it would deploy. I guess the Gods were having a good day at Olympus or something because as soon as I tapped it, my shield sprung out and attached itself to my arm. Problem was, I had no weapon. I could protect myself and the others yes, but I just couldn't leave them to do all the fighting. I mean, Bernard barley knows how to use his sword. And all Grover has are some tin cans. How are those supposed to help us?

I frantically scanned the bus to see if there was anything that could be made into a weapon. Then I realized that I could break the back seat of the bus and use the metal rod that was in the top as a weapon.

Running back I barley had any time to manufacture that weapon before the Kindly Ones attacked.

Percy would be fine, he's done this before. And so has Annabeth. It's Bernard that needs the help, I thought grabbing the metal rod.

Running into the battle I screamed something in Greek that sounded something like "EAT MY PANTS!"

The one on the left was overwhelming Bernard and was about to slash his abdomen when I slid in-between and thrust my shield between him and the monster. Clasping the metal rod I jabbed it into the things eye socket, blinding it in one eye.

While it was howling in pain I pulled Bernard up.

"What are you doing? You can't just lay here on the floor. If you do you're gonna die." I said, while at the same time taking out the monsters other eye.

"You have a sword. All you need to do is jab the sharp pointy end somewhere in its body and pull it back out. Then stab it again. It's just that easy."

He nodded, stood, and drew his sword. The monster still had its sense of smell and hearing so it could find us. It flew quickly towards us, talons out, ready to slice us to bits.

Bernard drew his sword arm back and jabbed blindly. The creature just laughed and somehow his sword flew out of his hand. It knocked me aside and slashed. Bernard howled in pain and lay unconscious on the ground.

Well, I thought, guess I get to defeat big ugly by myself.

Standing I shouted, "HEY BIG UGLY! OVER HERE!"

The monster turned to me, "Your death shall be quite quick."

And then it lunged. I blocked with my shield, a satisfying clang ringing out, knowing that I had saved myself. My shield arm withdrew to my side and I took a careful am for it's neck. Just as I was about to stab, the talons came out of nowhere and made quite the mark in my chest. I screamed in pain but knew that I still had to fight.

The monster paused flying back, preparing for a dive attack. As soon as it dived, I let it get as close to me as possible without dying. And when the target was in range, I stabbed. The Fury exploded into green dust that collected all over my body.

"Eww...Monster bogies…"

I was weakened from the deep cash in my chest but Bernard was still unconscious. I slowly walked over to him and tired to rouse him. It was completely useless, he was out cold. I dragged my wounded comrade to the back of the bus and left him there. Running back to the front, I joined Percy in his fight.

Percy was doing quite well. The monster had multiple wounds on its body and Percy didn't seem to be hurt that badly. There were a couple of small wounds on his body that probably came from a crazing when he was dodging the monster.

I let Percy continue his assault on the front of the creature as I snuck around to its left flank. As soon as Percy's sword slashed again I moved in perfect sync, slashing at the left of the thing.

The Fury crumpled but was not yet defeated. I knew that Percy deserved the right to defeat it since he had been the one to wound it the most. His sword came down and the monster exploded. This time gold dust flew in the air.

Annabeth and Grover had defeated the third one soon after Percy and I had defeated ours.

"Thanks for the help, Mary."

"No problem. We are here to protect one another and to help one another. That's what friends do." I said, blushing a little.

I had no idea why I was blushing. I didn't like Percy like that! He was a friend. Besides, I was allied with Luke and Kronos. I could not fall for the enemy.

Annabeth and Grover walked over to us.

"Injuries?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, Bernard has a deep gash in his abdomen and is out cold. All I've got is this scratch here on my chest. Otherwise, I 'm completely fine." I answered, pointing to the gash in my chest.

"I'm fine, Annabeth." Percy answered.

"Percy you've got wounds everywhere. They may just be small but they still need to be treated." Annabeth said, worry evident in her voice.

I didn't want to interrupt their lovey-dovey moment so I walked to the back of the bus to retrieve Bernard who was finally coming to.

"...Ow...wha..What happened?" He asked, holding his stomach.

"Oh the monster put a deep gash in your abdomen and then you passed out. Percy, Grover, and me defeated the other monsters." I answered, steadying him as he tried to stand.

I put Bernard's arm around my shoulders and walked towards the others.

"We need to find someplace to hide. We don't know what else may be after us. And we need to figure out a plan and treat our wounds." Miss Know-It-All said.

Like all that stuff wasn't obvious.

"Percy do you always get attacked when you leave camp?"

"Yep. If I set one foot across the boundary line monsters immodestly come after me." Percy joked, smiling.

He had a great smile. It reassured me that we would be alright.

We all walked out of the bus and looked around.

"I suggest we go that way. There's a forest over there that we can make camp in and hide for a while. It's dense so we'll be harder to spot and if we are attacked there wont be any damage to buildings or to mortals." I pointed to a forest to the west that wasn't to far away.

"I like that idea," whispered Grover.

"Its a good plan, and a good place to hide," said Percy.

"I don't like it!" Annabeth nearly screamed.

"Why not?"

"We could get lost, there are probably wild animals in there that we would have to fend off, and its too dark!" She all but screeched.

Of course, she just didn't like the plan because I came up with it. What a bitch.

"We can use the wild animals as food if we have to, along with the berries and mushrooms that are in there. And we won't get lost because it's not that big of a forest and with this city here we'll be sure to see the lights. That way we can follow them back if we do get lost. As for the darkness, it's a forest. What do you expect? Carnival lights with people selling cotton candy?" I answered sarcastically.

"But...but...but.." Annabeth strutted, unable to think of any smart retaliation.

"Well then, since no one objects that's where we're going!" I said, beginning to lead everyone to the forest.

It didn't take long to get to the forest and when we found a clearing that had a good bit of light we began to set up camp.

Apparently the great daughter of Athena, who was the one in charge of packing medical supplies had forgotten to pack them in her rage that she had to travel with me. So I had to venture deeper into the forest to see if I could find any medical plants or herbs that we could use.

Looking down I saw a small white flower that I knew to be a type of herb that could be put on a wound to keep the wound from infection. I picked the whole bunch of them and put them in my pack.

Meanwhile back at the camp Annabeth was complaining to Percy.

"I don't trust her. I mean she's the daughter of Ares. Since when have one of his kids been nice? Then there's the fact that she's been attacked so much. Those monsters were after her. She endangers us just by being close to us. And when she woke up in the infirmary she was shouting stuff that sounded like she hated the Gods. The kind of stuff that Luke thinks."

"Annabeth. You just don't like having another girl travel with us. You're just jealous that you're not the only female anymore. She's not a full daughter of Ares, she's only half. All half-bloods get attacked, so that's not unusual. And you didn't have a problem when you kept getting attacked because I was around. And of course she was shouting stuff like that. They took away her shield and then Apollo's best healer couldn't help her at all. The gods treated her like she was a horrible mistake. I was a mistake, but they didn't try to kill me." Percy sighed, tired of Annabeth's constant bitching.

On the other hand, I had found a sort of tree that the bark could be used as a makeshift bandage. Putting different sized pieces into my bag I turned around and walked back to the camp. Once I was back to the clearing, Annabeth got up glared at me and went to her tent. I was taken aback by that but there were more important things to do.

Kneeling down, I pulled Bernard's shirt up to reveal the wound.

"It's really deep. It needs to be closed by some kind of stitches but we don't have any of those and we don't have any nectar or ambrosia. The best we can do now is dab these herbs on it to make sure it doesn't get infected."

"Will I be able to fight if we get attacked again?"

"No. Fighting will just make the gashes worse, they could be made even deeper. And then the trouble you would be in would be critical." I said, dabbing a bit of the white flower onto the wound.

When I had put enough of the herb on to keep infection off for the night, I wrapped the wound in the bark I had found.

"Sorry. It's going to be a bit uncomfortable to move. It would be a lot better if we actually had some bandages for you…" I sighed, wishing I could do more for him.

"You should get some sleep. It will help the wound to heal faster."

"Alright.." Bernard got up and entered his own tent.

I sat next to Percy, staring at the fire.

"I'll take watch tonight."

"You're still injured though."

"It's alright. You have more wounds than I do. You need to rest so they can heal. You're the most experienced with fighting here. You need to conserve your strength and heal."

"If you're sure, Mary." Percy said standing and entering the tent he shared with Grover and Bernard.

Sighing again, I stared into the dancing red hot flames of the fire. I shared a tent with Annabeth but if I tried to go in there Annabeth would probably bite my head off.

Besides I needed time to think. Did I really want to destroy Olympus completely? I mean, I want to destroy Ares and Nike but I don't want to harm the demigods who will fight against me. Alright, maybe I wanted to kill Annabeth but I couldn't fight against Percy. He was to kind and he trusted me. He stands up for me when Annabeth's being a bitch. And I cared about him. I didn't want to see him hurt. As for Bernard, I couldn't imagine harming him. I mean, I can't even say 'you're stupid' to the guy.

Holding my head in my hands I realized that this was going to be much harder than I thought.

* * *

And there's Chapter 7! The budding romance between Mary and Percy begins! But what about Luke? What about Bernard? Find out in the next episode of New God and Goddess. Coming soon to a computer near you!


	8. Repots, Car Stealing, and Nightmares

A/N: And here's chapter 8!

* * *

Nothing especially interesting happened for a t least 4 hours until Luke contacted me.

"Mary?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Report."

"Fine. Annabeth hates my guts. Grover's completely worthless. Bernard's completely injured. Percy's alright, just a few small wounds. I've got a wound across my chest but it's healing. We got attacked by all three of the Kindly Ones. We're currently in a forest clearing."

"Something bothering you Mary? You don't sound right."

"Yea. I mean, I want to destroy Olympus but I don't want to harm anyone. Ok, maybe I want to harm Annabeth. But I don't want to hurt Percy or Bernard. I just want to destroy Ares and Nike."

"Mary, do I need to remind you of what the Gods did to you? They took away your shield when you needed it the most. And then they left you to deal with the burn wounds because they wouldn't let Apollo heal them."

"I know. I don't need a verbal reminder when the wounds still cover my body."

"And when the time comes you will have to fight. Percy and Bernard will fight against you. To get what you desire you must fight and you will have to hurt them. And let me remind you that you owe your allegiance to Kronos. Not to the Gods. Not to Percy. Not to Bernard. To Kronos. And once that allegiance is made there is no backing out. We may not have the golden fleece but with every half-blood that joins us, he grows stronger. When you joined he grew ten times stronger. "

I sat there thinking things over before I replied again.

"You're right. I do owe my allegiance to Kronos. Percy and Bernard have done nothing for me. Is there anything I need to do to hinder everyone else?"

"Yes. You do have orders. Keep me updated on where you are and whats going on at all times. Don't show any signs of allegiance to our cause. And when you get attacked pretend like you're helping but instead use herbs and things that will hinder them. It will slow them down so that I can complete the plans over here. "

"Right. I understand, Luke."

"I need to go Mary. Keep your secret safe. And don't die!"

Luke's voice faded away and I was left alone to my thoughts again.

Why did he tell me not to die? I'm not really a giant part of this plan. Does he actually care? I remember when I first talked with him. He was sympathetic and caring. He offered me hope. He's completely different from Percy.

When I first met Percy he was friendly and kind. He reassured me that Blackjack wouldn't let me fall off. He even made me laugh a little. Asking if it was enchilada day when Grover went missing. He's my friend whereas Luke just seems to be my ally.

Luke's smile seems kind of evil. Every time I see it I recoil. Percy's smile reassures me that everything going to be alright. And his smile is kind and caring. Completely different from Luke.

I'm bound to Luke by my allegiance. Nothing binds me to Percy. Besides he has Annabeth.

Luke's eyes always show some kind of deep sadness that I want to heal. He had a bad past that much I can tell. I want to bring him back to the light, but I don't know if that's possible. He may be too far gone to be saved.

As for Percy, his eyes are kind. He has friends and family whereas Luke doesn't seem to have anyone. They also show that determination that he has. The determination to protect his friends, family, and comrades from Luke's wrath.

These thoughts were starting to make my brain hurt. Or maybe I'd just been staring at the fire for too long. Either way, I was extremely confused. On one hand I wanted to disobey Luke and warn everyone. But on the other I wanted to watch them fall.

I'd been thinking so long that the sun was starting to spread its glow around. Oh wait, that's just Apollo and his sports car…. The birds were chirping merrily as though they didn't have a care in the world. I envy those birds.

I suppose I should wait for everyone to wake up. Their wounds need the extra time to heal. Putting my hand into my pocket, I felt the urge to just throw the scythe away and never look at it again. And yet, I wanted to keep it close to me. It was the only tie I had to Luke. Without it I wouldn't be able to hear his voice.

Percy was the first to awaken. I was staring off deeper into the forest so I didn't notice when he came and sat next to me.

"Whats wrong Mary? You seem sad."

His voice made me feel a bit better, until I remembered that I would one day betray him. Just like Luke did. I wanted to tell him everything, trust me I did. But if I did, I'd betray Luke.

"I'm just thinking a little. About what kind of truth I'm supposed to be finding, I don't know if it's going to be terrible. Along with the fact that the prophecy said that I might change Olympus. It sounded like doing that would be very very bad. I guess I'm just nervous."

He laughed a little. "When I had to go and retrieve Zeus mater blot, I ended up fighting your dad. When I stabbed him in the foot he cursed me. I'm still worried about when that curse is going to happen."

Well that did make me feel a little better. Knowing that my quest wasn't going to make me fight any Gods.

I didn't notice when Annabeth awoke but she made her presence known quite easily.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Great, she probably thinks I'm trying to steal Percy or something.

"Just talking."

'OH SURE! THE KIDS OF ARES ARE COMPLETE RUTHLESS PEOPLE! YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL PERCY SO THAT WHEN YOU GET HIM YOU CAN WATCH ME GET ALL MAD. AND THEN YOU CAN FIGHT ME! WELL, I'VE GOT A NEWS FLALSH FOR YOU! THAT'S NOT HAPPENING!" She screeched, pulling Percy up by the arm.

There's no way I'm getting into a shouting match with this crazy bimbo who seems to have eternal PMS. Standing, I turned on my heal and went back into the forest to gather more herbs incase we were attacked again, which was very likely.

Walking to the place I had gotten the white flowers before, I remembered Luke's order to use herbs that would harm them. But he also told me not to reveal my secret. If I just used bad herbs they would notice quite quickly. I needed to combine the good and the bad so that they wouldn't notice.

I'd have to use more bad than good, of course. Coming to this conclusion, I bent down and plucked a handful of the white flowers from the ground.

Moving even deeper into the forest, I came a upon a black three leafed weed. The stem was blood red, I knew that this particular weed was called infectiones nocendi viriditas. Translated as infectious harming weed.

I didn't want to but I pulled up two whole bunches and placed them in my bag. I knew this would hinder them completely because the infection it causes spreads fast. But I also needed the antidote plant. That way I could still maintain my cover. Good thing that the antidote was the white flowers I already had.

Moving through tree cover, I found a deadly type of poisonous root. The antidote was rare and in the part of the US that we were in the antidote would not appear. The root would slowly cause them to become very sick. In the beginning it would look a little like the flu, but as it progressed it would begin to kill them.

I couldn't use this type of plant! If I couldn't find the antidote in time, they would die! And then my cover would be completely blown! I couldn't harm them, they were my friends who came on this quest to help me. Theres no way I could harm them.

Passing over this root, I found another type of flower. It would confuse the signals sent by the brain. If someone wanted to move their arm instead it would move their leg. It was relatively easy to combat. You just had to know which signal moved which part. Then you could move your arm buy sending a signal that you wanted to move your leg.

This was a type of plant that I was grateful to find. It wouldn't harm them at all, but it would hinder them in battle.

There was about two handfuls of flowers there so I gabbed them and stuck them with the others. There wasn't anything else to find in this forest so I began the walk back to camp.

When I arrived, Annabeth had already cleaned everything up. That included what ever she had made as food. Not like I would trust her not to try and poison me.

"We need to get moving. We need answers and we need them fast. And where have you been, Mary. You've been absolutely no help at all!"

"I'm sorry. I was getting more of the herbs and bark I used yesterday to heal and wrap wounds. We do need those, as we are likely to be attacked again. I'm sure you don't want your _precious Percy _to end up unable to battle because something got infected or reopened." I sarcastically retaliated.

"Well then. We need to decide how we're going to get to Tennessee from here."

"We could take another bus."

"We could take the Pegasi."

Oh Gods not the Pegasi. Last time I rode one I felt like I was about to thrown off at any second because the wings beat so fast. And when it dived I thought we were going to crash.

"That would get us there faster. Great idea Bernard Something wrong, Mary?" Annabeth said, smirking, knowing that I was deathly afraid of heights.

I gulped, "No nothing at all. I'm fine, thanks."

"Actually we can't. We're to far away for the Pegasi to be called. Plus, it's rude and it makes them tire faster if they have to fly a long distance to get here. And then they have to fly a long distance to get to Memphis. And we can't take a plane. Zeus would kill me."

Thank the Gods I wouldn't have to ride one of those flying rats with wings again!

Walking out of the forest and onto the main road Bernard disappeared.

Looking behind me, I noticed he wasn't there. I looked around but I still couldn't find him! Just when I was about to stop and go look for a him, a white minivan came zooming around the corner.

"Sorry guys. This minivan just looked so nice I had to take it! And don't worry I replaced the license plate so people won't know its stolen." Bernard said, climbing out of the drivers seat.

"Bernard. It's not good to steal. You should take that back!" Cried Annabeth.

"Why? We did need transportation and he got it for us. So what if he had to steal a minivan? He's a son of Hermes. Stealing in his blood. He can't deny natural urges."

"Fine."

We all climbed into the minivan. It was a nice car. It had a TV on the inside to. Now we could get to Memphis in style. Sadly, that wasn't true. It wasn't long before we ran out of gas.

"Woops…"

"Did you forget to check the gas gage before you stole it?" I asked.

"Nope… I can always go steal another car though." Bernard said, climbing out of the drivers seat.

"Be right back!"

He turned the corner and couldn't be seen anymore.

In just a few minutes he was back. This time with a shiny red convertible. Now this was style! The hood was down and he had the radio turned up.

"Hey, I checked the gas this time. We're good to go. And as always I replaced the plates again. Get in!"

Taking a seat in the back I starred at all of the wonderful passing scenery. The trees were a lush green and the wind was soothing. There were birds everywhere, chirping happily to one another. The fields were smooth and the cows grazed happily. That was the kind of life I wanted, if I ever got married. Living in the country, tending to cows and chickens and the like. No one of this OMG MONSTERS AND GODS crap.

The ride was smooth and quiet. There was nothing interesting to talk about and we barely knew each other. We were just on this quest together because of the prophecy. We weren't actually friends or anything. Although, I did feel myself becoming closer to Percy. It was a nice feeling, like something warm and fuzzy was filling me up. I liked having a friend.

"Oh dang. We're out of gas again!" Cried Bernard, sad because this was his favorite type of car.

He jumped out of the drivers seat, no doubt going to steal another car. Leaning back in the seat, I sighed. I didn't like this quest at all, it didn't make any sense. And since Annabeth hates me I don't think Athena is going to give us any help with this. And the strain of being Luke's ally in the middle of a bunch of people who wanted to kill him wasn't helping either.

A zooming sound came from around the corner, Bernard was back. This time with a silver sports car. I couldn't tell the make of the car but it looked like on of those cars made for rich people .

Climbing into the back I got stuck between Percy and Grover. Annabeth was up front with Bernard. We had been traveling for at least five hours already and we were only halfway to Memphis. Tired out from being on watch all night, my head feel on Percy's shoulder and my eyes closed.

Thats when I fell into a nightmare.

New York City was burning. There were gigantic waves from the Long Island sound that were covering the city. No doubt a product of Typhoon. The city was being demolished by the Titans making their way to Olympus. The demigods were retreating, back to the one place that needed protection the most. There were few of them left and the ones that were left were badly injured. Upon entering the throne room they banded together, desperate to keep the Titans from winning everything. Kronos just looked at them and laughed, ordering Atlas to attack. With one movement he demolished one side of the small force that was left to fight.

Percy, who was at the front, was thrown back into the wall behind him. Hitting it with a loud smack, he fell. Luke laughed and walked over to him, sword drawn.

"You thought you could stand agains the Titans, Jackson? The only way the Gods defeated them was because they had to defeat them all together. They couldn't do it one on one. The Titians are much strong. I gave you a choice Percy, and you chose death."

He brought his sword down, stabbing it into Percy's stomach. I wanted to run and kill Luke but I was frozen in place. Percy looked at me, face bloodied and pale.

"is this what you wanted, Mary?" His eyes, they were so cold. It hurt, he was glaring at me.

"No...No….I never wanted for you to be hurt…."

"HA! When you joined the Titians you should have known that I would fight back! And by doing so that I would be hurt! You were foolish Mary. Thinking that you could defeat Olympus and save people from being hurt. You can't have both."

Blood was seeping out the hole in his abdomen and his face was growing steadily paler.

"You've got what you wanted, Mary. Happy now?" He said, his voice weak. His head turned away from me and fell to the side his eyes glassy and unmoving.

"No...NO...I'm not...Percy, please don't die...Come back...I don't want this at all…" I cried, knowing that I had killed one of my only friends.

It was then that I felt Luke's hand on my shoulder.

"Mary. We've won. Ares and Nike are gone. And now you need to take your seat on your throne. You're a Queen, Mary." Luke said, his eyes shining as he lead me to a seat that was dark red.

The throne was covered in Greek, which I understood to mean: Battle! Fight! Win! A pointed black spear stood behind it, ready to be grabbed at any second. Sitting down, I felt a great surge of power rush though my body.

"This is everything you've ever wanted. Now you've got it all." Luke said, already seated.

His throne was dark blue with steaks of white. Instead of a spear standing behind him, his sword stood. The one that could harm mortals and immortals both. His symbol of power. Nothing that represented Hermes was anywhere on that throne.

I liked this. I loved the surge of power that I had. Knowing that I was an important being, a ruler of this new government. The half-bloods were mine. I had my own army which was ready and willing to do my bidding at any moment.

Olympus was demolished and in its place the Titans, Luke and I built the new throne of the west. This one would stand forever.

But then an aspiration appeared in front of me. It was Percy.

"No matter how much you try you will never truly rule. There will be ones who will stand against you and one day you will fall. And you and everyone else will be locked in Tartarus for all of eternity." He looked at me with that look of determination on his face. The one that was always there when his friends were in danger.

The ghost disappeared leaving me shaken. He was right. But he also was wrong. How could I fall. I'm battle, war, and victory all rolled into one. I control the outcomes of battles. It's impossible for me to lose.

Anyways, it would take eons before the Gods would even begin to reform and when they started to, we had someone down there to hack them to pieces again. And with most of the half-bloods dead, the only half-bloods would be half-titans who would answer to us and us alone. We would never make the mistakes the Gods did. I would never forget or favor my children. I would help them with everything I had.

I felt something shaking me. My eyes snapped open and I gasped.

"Mary are you alright? You were shaking so much."

"I'm alright, Percy. It was just a nightmare."

Yeah, thats right a nightmare. It was not a vision of what might happen. Just a nightmare, I reminded myself.

"How far away are we?"

"Just a couple minutes. You were asleep for about five hours."

"Good. We might actually get some help with this quest that makes no sense. BERNARD LOOK OUT!" I screamed as a car came zooming out of nowhere.

Bernard slammed on the brakes, throwing us all forward.

"Don't worry, guys! I got this!" He yelled, smiling.

"I hope so! We could have died! Why are you driving anyway? You don't even have a license yet!"

"Uh…."

"Don't answer that. Just get us there without dying or getting injured." I sighed, sitting back against the seat again.

"Right!"

Bernard stepped on the gas pedal again, speeding the car along. We were in the city now and the lush green fields of the countryside had disappeared.

Suddenly the car sopped.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I'm hungry."

"So we're stopping all because you were hungry, Bernard?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, Mary's probably hungry too. I mean, she didn't get any breakfast.. And it's 1:30 now! We haven't eaten anything since this morning."

That was odd. Bernard never liked me before, why would he be starting to care now? Ah, it's probably just that thing he does when he wants people to think he's really nice.

We pilled out of the car and looked at were we were. Olive Garden. Well at least it wasn't a McDonald's. They did have really good pasta.

"And how are we supposed to pay for this?" Annabeth questioned.

Bernard reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I see something and my fingers start itching and I start getting this urges. Before I know it, the items in my hands!" He cried defending himself.

"Who cares how he got the wallet. We need to eat. We've got money. Lets eat already!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air. No breakfast, plus having to be on guard duty all night made me really testy.

After we had been seated and our orders had been taken, we discussed the quest.

"What kind of information do you think Athena might give us?" Bernard asked.

"Well...She wont tell you anything directly. Thats not how you learn and if she does that you're not using your brain. She's most likely to give it in the form of a riddle or a puzzle."

Sipping at my smoothie, I said "I hope we get something good. This quest doesn't make any sense. We have no idea were we need to be going. And the prophecy didn't give us much either. I just hope it deals with some destination or place that we need to get to. We can't just wander around."

"That would be a place to start. We might get more clues if we find a certain place,"

Percy agreed.

The chatter stopped there as the food had come and I suddenly found myself ravenous. The pasta smelled like heaven. Much better than anything we might get for a while, since Annabeth can't cook to save her ass. I'd cook but without a proper stove or oven I can't do anything.

Annabeth had done what most girls do when the guy the like is around. She had just ordered a salad and was taking tiny bites. Eh, she can starve if she wants. Makes everything easier for me to reach my goal.

Grover had already devoured what he had ordered and was now looking around for more.

"Grover, if you're still hungry we could get desert or something."

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean, we do have a credit card and everything."

"Thank you, Mary!"

Well, at least that would stop him from trying to eat other peoples enchiladas. When we had all finished the waitress came back.

"Dessert?"

"Yea, um… I have the strawberry cheesecake."

"I'll have the chocolate cake."

"Vanilla and strawberry parfait."

" Lime ice cream."

"Nothing, thank you," said Annabeth, putting on a horribly nauseating fake smile. She of course was trying to make herself not seem fat. Sad, when you can't just have what you want because the guy you like just happens to be there. I doubt that any guy cares what a girl eats.

The cheesecake was delicious. It melted in my mouth and was light, creamy, and fluffy. Just the way I liked my cheesecake.

Of course, Grover was the first one finished. No surprises there.

Bernard handed the waitress the stolen credit card and paid. Climbing back into the sports car.

Driving for about five more minutes we came to the place we had been searching for.

Tourists and their children wandered about. Not to mention all the school tours that were going on.

Climbing out of the car once again, we walked towards the front doors.


End file.
